


A Helping Hand

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Has Issues, Clint has no Wife, Comfort, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: So it became just something that happened.  Bucky wrote it off as helping out a friend and Clint never mentioned it.





	A Helping Hand

Bucky and Clint both suffered from nightmares but they had found out by accident that they suffered less when they slept next to each other, having fallen asleep on the sofa together while watching a movie with their team mates.

For the past six months since then, they had shared a bed every chance they got. Although they fell asleep apart from each other every night, one on his back, one on his side facing away, they still somehow managed to wake up tangled together. One draped over the other or big spoon to little spoon. They never talked about this.

There was something else they never talked about either. It didn't happen very often, maybe once or twice a month, but on these rare occasions, Bucky had awoken to Clint rubbing against him in his sleep.

The first time, Bucky had been awoken by a soft moan and the feel of Clint pressed into his side as he had been sleeping on his back. Clint had one leg thrown over Bucky and was rocking his hips slowly, cock pushing up against Bucky's hip. Startled, Bucky had eased over slightly and then rolled Clint onto his back but then felt guilty as Clint whimpered due to the lack of friction, hips still rolling but getting no relief from the light blanket that covered them.

Bucky sighed and reached over, pressing his open palm down against Clint's cock and holding it there until Clint worked himself to orgasm.

Neither of them mentioned it in the morning, although Clint had to have known something happened by the state his sleep pants would have been in.

It was several weeks before it happened again. This time Bucky was curled up on his side and awoke to Clint tucked up behind him, rolling his hips slowly against Bucky's ass. This time Bucky didn't bother trying to stop him, just shifted slightly pressing his ass tighter against Clint to help him along.

So it became just something that happened. Bucky wrote it off as helping out a friend and Clint never mentioned it. They had both lived in denial until tonight.

Bucky had awoken once again lying on his back with Clint pressed into his side, hips rolling gently as he rocked against Bucky's hip. Bucky had been keeping still, just letting him get on with it when a loud beep came from his cell phone on the bed side table.

He felt Clint go ridged beside him, then heard a startled intake of breath and suddenly Clint was moving, scrambling away from Bucky. “Hey.” Bucky reached out and grabbed Clint's wrist halting his escape. “It's okay.” He pulled Clint back towards himself.

“I...” Clint began but Bucky hushed him.

“It's okay.” Bucky repeated, pulling Clint further over and then man-handling him back down onto the bed. He rolled Clint onto his side and spooned up tight behind him. Once he got Clint into place, he slowly skimmed his fingers down over Clint's bare chest, pausing at the waistband of his sleep pants.

Clint was trembling against Bucky's body but made no move to stop him as Bucky slipped his fingers beneath the waistband and down to close around Clint's cock. He was familiar by now with the slow movements Clint used to get himself off so he kept his grip loose, kept his strokes slow and gently once more helped Clint to orgasm.

Pressing his lips gently to the soft skin below Clint's ear he whispered softly. “Get some sleep.”

Clint shifted, raising his hand to wrap around Bucky's arm where it crossed his chest. “Thank-you.” He murmured before drifting off to sleep; Bucky moments behind.


End file.
